


Campbell's Easter Surprise

by Misswhoviangirl



Series: Doctor Who/Crossovers/AU Holiday Series [6]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: Easter, Easter Egg Hunt, Easter Eggs, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misswhoviangirl/pseuds/Misswhoviangirl
Summary: When Campbell and Rose's daughter Emma comes home from the church Easter egg hunt empty handed or empty basket he has to fix her sad little heart. How? The best way his big kind looney heart knows how! But he'll need a ton of plastic Easter eggs!





	Campbell's Easter Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!
> 
> Okay, I know I'm late. Really late. But at the time I wasn't feeling well (blame allergies) and I didn't really have any ideas at the time but then this idea came to me and I had to write it :))
> 
> But I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading! :) 
> 
> And Happy belated Easter!

Campbell waited for Rose and their daughter Emma to return home from the church Easter egg hunt. But when they got home Emma wasn’t smiling. Her hazel eyes were red from crying and her head was down.

He frowned. “Hey, what happened?”

Rose sighed walking in the living room with Emma.

“Don’t ask.” Rose replied.

Campbell glanced down at his little three year old daughter.

She didn’t look happy.

“I hate being short!” She scowled.

He looked at Rose confused.

“The bigger kids overpowered her so she couldn’t get any eggs.” She explained.

Campbell frowned. “That’s not fair,” He replied. He knelt in front of her. “Did you get anything, sweetheart?”

Emma just shrugged shuffling through the two eggs she had.

Rose sighed. “Two kids were kind enough to give her some eggs.”

Emma was still unhappy. “But I wanted my own eggs,” She complained. “It’s not fair!” She pouted and stomped off to her room.

Campbell looked at Rose. He could tell she felt bad.

“It’s not your fault, luv.” He said.

She shook her head. “I know but I should’ve thought through it better,” Rose scoffed. “I mean what was I thinking? Those kids were two years older than her!”

Campbell pulled her into a hug. “It’s okay.” He said.

Rose embraced him. “I just want to fix this.”

That was when his eyes brightened. He had an idea!

“That’s it!” He shouted startling her.

“What?” Rose said.

“Oh, that’s it, that’s it!” He declared excitedly.

She sighed. “Would you tell me?”

Campbell grinned. “Go comfort Emma, I’ll be right back,” He grabbed his jacket. “Have no fear the looney is going to save the day!”

He kissed her and started to dash off.

Rose just shook her head and went to comfort Emma.

 

It was late when Campbell back nearly bursting through the door.

“Emma, Rose! I’m back” He shouted.

They both came out of the bedroom. Emma was in her pajamas.  
Rose breathed a sigh of relief.

“Thank god, where were you?” She asked.

“Fixing the problem.” He smiled.

Rose gave him a look.

He shrugged. “Took a lot of stores.

Campbell grinned and knelt in front of Emma.

“There’s a surprise for ya’ outside.” He said touching her arm.

“Surprise?” She said curious.

He nodded. “Yeah, from the Easter bunny.”

She lowered her gaze.

“But Easter’s over.” Emma said disappointed.

Campbell scoffed. “Easter over? Never!” He took her hand. “Come on, I’ll prove it.”

Emma sighed and followed him outside.

When they got outside Emma’s eyes widen. The yard was covered with multi colored plastic eggs!

“Whoa!” She said looking around in awe. Rose was just as stunned.

She looked at him. “Are these mine?”

Campbell nodded. “Yep and they each contain candy, too!”

Emma grinned.

“And they’ve been uncovered so you could find them easily.” He added.

Emma just smiled at her father like he was her super hero.

“Thanks daddy!” She said hugging him.

Campbell smiled hugging his tiny daughter. It was the best feeling in the world.

“You’re welcome sweetheart.” He said.

“Go get your eggs, yeah?” He said handing her a large wicker basket.

She grinned and made a happy whoo hoo sound then started hunting for eggs.

Rose slowly approached him, her arms folded. She was biting the inside of her cheek.

Campbell swallowed. He knew that look.

She sighed. “Campbell, let me get this straight you went all over town and bought all these plastic eggs and candy then scattered them all over our yard?” Rose clarified.

Campbell looked at his wife and nodded sheepishly.

“Yeah, basically.” He replied.

Rose slowly smiled and rested her chin on his shoulder looking up at him adoringly.

She gently poked his chest.

“You sir, are the best husband and father ever! And I love you.” She said sincerely.

He blushed then grinned. “Does that mean I get my Easter surprise?”

She giggled. “Of course, my cute giant Easter bunny.”

He wiggled his nose as Rose stood on tip toes gently pressing her lips against his in a tender sweet kiss.


End file.
